Amani tribe
| character = Warbringer, Axe Thrower, Medicine Man, Guardian, Berserker, Shadowpriest, Flame Caster, Warrior, Beast Tamer, Scout, Handler, Hatcher, Lookout, Protector, Savage, Tempest, Trainer, Tribesman, Wind Walker | capital = Zul'Aman | theater = Lordaeron, Quel'thalas (primarily in Zul'Aman) | language = Zandali, Low Common, Common | affiliation = Independent, Old Horde (former) |fleader = Warlord Daakara; Warlord Zul'jin}} The Amani tribe is the remnant of the once great Amani Empire, led by the powerful warlord Zul'jin. History ;From the official Troll Compendium:Forest Troll Tribes (compendium) :Established long before the Great Sundering, the Amani Empire took its name from the strongest tribe of forest trolls at the time. In addition, the tribe takes justifiable pride in counting Zul'jin as one of its members. In spite of his disappearance after the Second War, Zul'jin remains the most famous and respected forest troll in history. :After the Amani Empire was shattered by the Troll Wars, most forest trolls settled in areas that were a comfortable distance from Quel'Thalas. However, the Amani tribe sneered at such precautions as cowardice. Beset by the high elves' powerful sorcery, Zul'Aman was greatly reduced in size, but the Amani tribe remained entrenched at the easternmost edge of the enchanted kingdom. :When Arthas led the Scourge into Quel'Thalas during the Third War, the Amani tribe witnessed the resulting slaughter with glee. Acting swiftly, the trolls launched a series of attacks on high elf settlements in the Eversong Forest. To the trolls' surprise, the few high elves who had survived the invasion seemed greatly weakened and put up a poor fight. The Amani claimed a significant portion of the forest before the elf Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider arrived in Quel'Thalas. :Gathering all the surviving elves he could find, the prince gave them a new name: the blood elves. These blood elves began draining magic from nearby creatures, and they seemed to gain new strength. Even worse, Kael'thas organized them into a fighting force that proved frustratingly effective against the Amani tribe's efforts, even after Kael'thas and his strongest warriors left Quel'Thalas to fight the Scourge elsewhere. :In recent days, the blood elves have shown signs of increased magical training and use. The elves' spells have increased in power, and they have rebuilt portions of Quel'Thalas. Most infuriating of all, the blood elves have begun retaking Eversong Forest. Nevertheless the Amani tribe remains fiercely dedicated to its battle against the elves, for the greatly diminished elven populace cannot long prevail alone in fighting both the trolls to the east and the Scourge to the south. In Cataclysm Shortly after the devastating events of the Cataclysm, the remaining troll tribes were called to Stranglethorn Vale by the Zandalar Tribe. Warlord Daakara, the new warlord of the broken Amani Tribe received this message and agreed to an alliance with the Zandalari. He was then told to gather his forces at Zul'Aman, and that together, the Amani and Zandalari would avenge the death of Zul'jin. Upon returning, Daakara boosted the defenses of Zul'Aman and also acquired more avatars for the Amani Loa, similarly to how Zul'jin had. Somehow, Hex Lord Malacrass also survived the initial assault on Zul'Aman and assists Daakara in this rebuilding. Now the Blood Elves that live in the area will need to watch their backs, and be careful when traveling at night. Zul'jin's dream was to drive the elves away and reclaim the land for the Amani, and Daakara tends to see that dream become a reality. In Mists of Pandaria The death of Daakara did not stop the Amani spirit. They found hope in a new leader, a troll named Kazra'jin. Kazra'jin was seduced by the promises of power by the Zandalari, and became a member of the Council of Elders. He now leads a large portion of Amani trolls on the Isle of Thunder, aiding the Zandalari in their quest for unstoppable power. Speculation The current state of the Amani Tribe is unclear. While many did travel with Kazra'jin to aid the Zandalari, there doesn't seem to be enough trolls present in Pandaria to represent the entire tribe. It is also possible that many trolls did not travel with Kazra'jin. Both Zul'jin and Daakara sought to retake the native homelands of the trolls, but Kazra'jin almost immediately leaves Zul'Aman after becoming the new leader. It is also unclear if the Amani tribe is currently unified. Kazra'jin holds the title of "representative", while Daakara and Zul'jin were both "Warlords". It is possible there was a branch in the Amani ideals, and those who supported Kazra'jin fled to Pandaria with him. Under political technicalities, Kazra'jin should be considered the leader of the Amani Tribe under the ruler ship of King Rastakhan. However this leaves a question still unanswered; who leads the denizens of Zul'Aman, and are there even any trolls left there? Notable Amani trolls * * * References See also *Amani Empire External links da:Amani de:Amani es:Amani fr:Empire Amani Category:Troll tribes Category:Forest trolls